


Terrifying Winter

by clehjett



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Creepy Pitch Black, Gen, Good Pitch Black, Hurt Jack Frost, I REPEAT NO SLASH, Jack Frost - Freeform, Jack Frost Needs A Hug, Jack Frost/Pitch Black Feels, No Slash, No Smut, Obsessive Pitch Black, One-Sided Attraction, Pitch Black - Freeform, Pitch Black Has Feelings, Pitch Black is Bad at Relationships, Protective Pitch Black, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, Social Awkwardness, Stalking, Unrequited Jack Frost/Pitch Black, can be seen as one sided attraction on pitch's part, social outsider, up to you, yeah stalking is kinda very yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Pitch's defeat, Jack decides he wants to help the Nightmare King, to end his loneliness in some way. Jack makes an unlikely friend with a fellow that has never had friends much before. Unfortunately for Jack, Pitch is not very willing to share, nor let anyone take Jack away from him. Not when he is starting to feel soft on his new companion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deadly Cold

**Author's Note:**

> ROTG Fanfic hovering around the relationship between Pitch and Jack.
> 
> This was inspired by debate with a friend and the fanfic A Home For Fear, Mira's Messes Chapter 1 and 2 and Sleep
> 
> Story of finding place in a society, finding the right time, action and emotions, consequences of the wrong actions, despite good intentions

It was not as if Jack thought of the battle with Pitch much, or of Pitch at all, but sometimes he found himself thinking of him. These usually happened when there was a moment of bliss, when he had a moment to himself and with his new family, the Guardians. On one occasion, he had frozen Bunny’s ears together when he had napped through North’s eloquent (but downright boring – in Jack’s mind) speeches when they had their monthly meetings. Bunny flew into a rage and chased him, pursuing him around the workshop while Jack laughed till his sides hurt. When Bunny had reached to throw his boomerangs at him and found that those too were also frozen solid - that had been a sight to see, in Jack’s opinion, when Bunny flew into the most spectacular fit of anger.

‘OH YOU BLOODY PUDDLE OF… HALF-MELTED SNOW STICKS! YOU COME BACK HERE!’ Bunny yelled, and was practically red down to his fur. Tooth and North had laughed till they cried (Sandy silently clapping away in glee), and watched as he threw himself at Jack just as he was dipping low to the ground

Jack had chortled and flew all over the shop, and Bunny tackled him unto the work tables, breaking some poor yeti’s work, making him cry out in despair – yet again. They had gotten into trouble with North for that and made to repair the damage. But in the end, it was all water under the bridge and the pair of troublemakers had worked together, laughing as they did their best to mend their mess.

Jack flew over Burgess, resting on a high tree overlooking his home of the lake, a site of many significant events in Jack’s life….and he sighed. It was moments like that he was so happy - to have a family, friends - just to belong with somebody. That feeling of wholeness and friendship and love – it overwrote any amount of the sadness he had felt when they had turned from him. He knew whatever he did, they would forgive him…and whenever they needed him, he would run through fire to help them. This gift, the Moon had given to him…he would cherish and love. He laughed to himself as he peered over the lake. He cherished their company, despite revelling in the solitude he usually spent on his own. He was content with just Jamie and his friends, and the occasional child that came across him and their laughter fuelled his own, even if they did not see him.

There was one, who would never experience this… One who had turned to him, and nearly convinced him to turn to his side. He was sad and alone – Jack knew that feeling. The centuries passing with almost nothing to offer in return.... The loss and isolation…Jack understood how it could feel, especially when your rage could turn a fine day into a storm. Pitch Black had looked on him with such hope, Jack could see it in his eyes. He thought about the way Pitch had looked when Jamie ran right through him. He knew that sensation all too well, the stinging cold, and the pain of invisibility, to be not believed in…the despair. He remembered the fear in Pitch’s eyes when the nightmares dragged him back under the bed, to hear his screams. These moments, Pitch would never experience

Jack looked up at the moon’s glimmering face. Was it so bad that Pitch had done all he had?  Sure, he had ‘’killed’’ Sandy. Jack would never forgive him for it. But still… All he had ever wanted was to be believed in. Was that so different from what Jack had wanted? Although his methods were extreme, cruel and downright evil, Jack couldn’t help but pity the Nightmare King.

“ _Cast out…”, “to not be believed in…”, “long for a family…”_ These were the words which echoed in Jack’s mind. It stuck with him more than he had let on. These words he had cried out at the Moon, begging him to reply - the hope fading from him and the despair and rage. He understood what it felt like, and what Pitch might have hoped for. He had turned that around whenever he played with children. Just to see their smiles was uplifting. Pitch couldn’t have that…

Gripping his staff resolutely, Jack hopped off the branch and drifted over to the hole where they had last seen Pitch - the entrance to the dark lair, which Jack did not want to ever see again in his immortal life. He knew better than to venture alone into the darkness. He knew that he out of all the Guardians had more reason to be cautious of Pitch, for he had been the instrumental cause of Pitch’s defeat. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the despair in Pitch’s voice. When he cried ‘ _No!..._ ’, as he was passed through – unseen.

He fell through the hole and landed on his feet, staff up with caution. He slowly walked out into the open, the dark cavern opening up to welcome him. It was otherwise empty, but Jack could feel the shadows writhing, like they were alive, and watching him. His bare feet padded almost soundlessly, echoing off the wisps of shadow which morphed on the walls. The darkness making his white hair stand out in the gloom.

‘ _Hello Frost_.’ A cool and inflectionless voice rang from the darkness. ‘ _Come to gloat_?’

‘Pitch…’ Jack tightened his grip on his staff. His head swivelled round cautiously. ‘Come out where I can see you’ Jack shouted. He wasn’t particularly afraid, but he was definitely not going to let his guard down.

‘ _Why? Afraid of the dark are we_?’ Pitch snickered, echoing off the walls like he was all around Jack.

‘I have no reason to fear you Pitch.’ Jack answered. He panned around, eyes boring into corners where the darkness seemed to be the blackest. But nothing emerged. He carefully stepped around, staff ready.

‘Oh.’ Pitch’s voice came, right behind Jack, and he whirled to find the Nightmare King himself, stepping out of the shadows, arms behind him, looking bored. ‘I doubt that…’

Pitch gazed at the Guardian apathetically, like he was examining a ware that was not particularly interesting to buy. ‘So. What is the purpose of your visit? As you can see, I have no quarrel with you Jack, for now…’ Pitch gave a dismissive wave of his hand, leaning a shoulder casually against a pillar. Then, his eyes shifted and turned cheeky and he looked back at the young man. ‘Although…’ Pitch smirked, ‘Now that you are here…’ Pitch smiled, stepping away from his pillar and moving forward, circling Jack

‘No tricks Pitch, I’m here to help’ Jack replied, his eyes narrow with caution and stern vigilance.

‘ _Help?!_ ’ Pitch threw his head back and laughed. He placed a graceful hand on his stomach nonchalantly as he chortled, his dark chuckles echoing off the walls of the empty cavern. ‘What could the _hero_ of the pathetic Guardians do for me? Give yourself up to me on a platter?’ He threw his arms wide in a dramatic gesture. ‘Why would you _possibly_ want to help _me_?’ Pitch gazed sceptically at Jack

For the first time since he entered, Jack noticed that Pitch was haggard. His robe was slightly frayed around the edges and he looked…tired. His power was definitely drained. But that didn’t stop Jack from being careful.

‘Honestly? I don’t know myself. I just felt…kind of sad that you were lonely…’ His reasoning sounded lame, even to his own ears, and Jack mentally kicked himself for being so honest. Oh sure, state your _unclear_ purpose to your sworn enemy, Jack…very clever.

That however, managed to stun Pitch a bit. ‘Oh? I have to admit… I am a bit surprised that you’re all _alone_ here. Thinking of me, were you?’ Pitch gleamed sardonically.

‘And I have to admit that I’m a bit surprised you hadn’t planned your revenge yet…’ Jack said. Mentally kicking himself again for being so honest. Why couldn’t he come up with some smart comeback? Stupid, Stupid…

Pitch laughed to himself, slowly walking away from Jack. ‘To be honest…I tire of all of this. Time and time again I’ve been forced into hiding in shadows, licking my wounds….’Pitch seethed, ‘I hate it!’

Jack looked down at Pitch and notice a limp in his step, his hands were grubby and his nails were dirty, like he had been digging in the dirt. He stepped back, circling, shadowing Pitch’s movements to maintain the distance as Pitch walked.

‘You’ve been tortured by your own nightmares haven’t you?’ Jack called. His eyes softened in pity and sadness. He felt sad for this man. Could he say he didn’t deserve it? No, though….

Pitch did not turn but remained with his tight smirk. ‘Well. I don’t mean to be a martyr here, but who did that to me? Who?!’ Pitch turned on Jack, punching him, catching him under his guard and sending him flying across the room. His sudden turn to rage catching Jack off-guard.

Jack got back up on his feet, ready for another strike, but this time, Pitch stayed where he was. He scowled at Jack and all he could see in his blurry vision was Pitch’s yellow eyes peering at him with seething hate

‘That’s why…I want to help. I don’t want you to be alone’ Jack rasped, catching his breath. ‘Nor am I offering to help you defeat the Guardians.’ He clarified. ‘There has to be a win-win for all of us’

Pitch snorted. ‘What good would you give me?’ He sat on his beaten up throne, which Jack had not noticed in his previous visit. It was made of what seemed to be iron, cold and emanating death. It was rimmed with black nightmare sand and wrought iron that did not look at all comfortable. Pitch say back on the massive seat, his head dangling over his right shoulder as he looked at Jack with a bored sigh.

‘Well, maybe it’s time to find a new job’ Jack said. ‘We could find something else for you.’

‘Unless you can find a place for Fear in your pretty little world of _faeries and light_ , there is no place for it.’ Pitch spat with faint disgust, wriggling his fingers in mockery. ‘You and I are destined to fight each other. We cannot exist together. That is why you destroy me, and why I destroy your dreams.’ Pitch stated monotonously, like he was bored with this obvious fact that was hanging between them.

‘Well actually, you started that one first, and I still feel you should apologise about Sandy…’ Jack frowned, waving his staff at Pitch.

Pitch guffawed, his baritone laughter bouncing off the walls. ‘Apologise?! What a ridiculous idea. Still such a child Jack…’ His black mop of hair, which was matted and untidy now, shook in mock amusement.

Pitch stepped off his throne and inched towards Jack. ‘Why are you trying to help me Jack? Are the Guardians not entertaining enough for you?’

‘Because I know how you feel. And I don’t want that to happen anymore. I’ve decided find a place for you.’ Jack said, his eyes were sincere and his posture relaxed. His heart full of pity for the Boogeyman who had no one to believe in him

But what he said bothered him. Fear thrived in the darkness, it fed off the light of life. If all that Jack and the Guardians were goodness and light, the total opposite of Pitch, then what could they possibly do? Were they destined to keep fighting each other? Keep destroying their dreams and crushing their hope? Suddenly, Jack felt strangely tired. Even though he had just started out as a Guardian, and his will to protect the kids and Jamie had not wavered, he felt sad for this endless cycle.

He likened it to the almost exact feeling he had when he was invisible. The endless winters and years flowing by with nothing to hope for, nothing to dream about. He had questioned his very purpose, and cried out to Moon so many times. He remembered the anger he felt when he discovered other spirits couldn’t care less about him, despite being the same. He felt Time’s cruel sting – oozing on, with nothing to ease its passing. He remembered when he had accidentally sunk the Titanic…

He stood in that frigid cold so empty. ‘Who’s Jack Frost?’, ‘There is such a thing as a winter spirit?’, ‘I thought that Nature brought the snow’. He had stood on that iceberg, surrounded by freezing water and seething foam, over the sinking of the cruise ship. He had only wanted to take his anger out on the ice, creating one so large he felt like his head was going to explode. He had not noticed that the humans did not see that the iceberg was going to hit them. He had watched, desperately as the screams of the passengers echoed into the night, with no one to help. He was powerless to help. He had tried stopping the hole in the hull with his ice, but to no avail. He had sat on the iceberg, crying as he saw the men who had stayed behind, the people who were freezing to death, and anything Jack did would make it worse. That day he vowed never to show his anger again, he would never lay a hand on another again. Now things were better. Now he had a purpose: he was a Guardian.

There had to be a better way. There had to. As he looked at Pitch, withering away in the dark, destined to return in vengeance, in hope of children believing in him, probably to defeat again and again. How could he just let this be?


	2. Eclipse of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of an unlikely friendship...which consequences are unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now for Chapter 2. I hope you who are reading this are not bored so far. I know there is like no smut and minimal action and fluff. But wait! It gets better. I promise
> 
> This is my first ROTG fanfic, so I'm trying my best ^^
> 
> If you're hoping for smut, I'm sorry. I know I have it in me but I just feel that I want to maintain the innocence I see in the movie. I honestly like Jack and Tooth, but I don't see him going further than just liking her? And Pitch/Jack thingy… admittedly, it is sexy, but I feel that's not the way it goes, the way it did in the movie. Anyway, just enjoy this ^^ Open to your interpretation

Jack ghosted down to a low hanging branch overlooking his favourite place, leaving a trail of snow where he flew - the lake at Burgess which he had come to call home. Even though he had been a Guardian a while now, even though North had even made a room for him at the Pole, knowing that he liked the cold and he loved watching the yetis bump about, he still loved it here. Although Jack finally understood the true meaning of the lake, the place of his death and rebirth, he still gravitated towards this location

He swung his feet off of the branch, balancing his staff on his knees, and looked up at the Moon, so big and bright, bathing him in the light, like it was watching over him. He felt the cool autumn breeze over the frozen water, as it ghosted through his white hair, and sighed in contentment. Snow days were fun; he had renewed the meaning of a winter wonderland in many spots around the world, and of course Burgess…and always jumped at the chance of cheering up kids who lived in gloomy areas of the world with an unexpected snowball fight. He smiled to himself at his handiwork and swung his legs back and forth on the branch, bathing in the low light of the Moon and admiring the view of Burgess below him.

Just then a horse's distressed neigh caught his attention. It wasn't a natural one - that was for sure, I mean, what kind of wild horse would be this far south and in the city? And also the sound was ghostly, dark and mysterious in its tone – just like Pitch's Nightmares. Jack's senses went on alert, his staff swung expertly into his hands and he zipped off his resting place. Jack bolted out of the tree and followed the sound. He burst through a copse of trees with his staff on guard. But there was nothing there. It was just a hole in the ground, which Jack recognised all too well. It was the entrance to Pitch's lair. Jack frowned and considered leaping through the entrance himself. He knew from experience that Pitch was crafty, and would no doubt be dubious in his intentions. He briefly considered calling the other Guardians. Yes, he thought about it. But he didn't want to bother them, and it could've been nothing for all he knew, but he just didn't want to waste any time

Jack dived into the hole, into darkness (teehee, Chris Pine pun lol), and found himself in a familiar underground lair. The dark walls shadowed, the cages that used to contain the baby teeth were hanging empty, not even a gust of wind to rattle them. Jack's bare feet padded along the dusty grey stones, his staff a weapon against the empty cavern that was eerily silent. The moon's light barely found its way into the cavernous space, which yawned massively over the lone silvered haired figure cautiously glaring at shadows which moved. Jack went through the entire maze-like compound cautiously. The corridors into dark rooms and empty spaces that gave to nothing….he found nothing. Huh. That was weird

Jack left the way he came, and found it such a huge relief to be back in the moonlight and fresh air again. He loved the open space; the feel of the familiar wind caress his face and tousle his hair. He flew up and howled with joy, letting the wind toss and turn him, freefalling and soaring. He dived down into a wooded forest just near a mountain, and landed on a huge fir. He gazed down at a couple of hikers who were trudging their way up the mountainside, bundled up in their winter coats.

Jack let the path ahead of them ice over a bit, not too much, but just enough to make the two slip and slide. He snickered and watched over them as they safely made their way down to a log cabin. Little did he know that a mountain lion, stalked him from a branch above, crouched and ready to strike. The lion did not know what to make of him, but just knew that he was in his territory, and he did not take too kindly to that…

The lion leaped in a graceful arc, letting loose a guttural snarl, and Jack whirled to the warning, putting his hands up in defence and the two collided and crashed into the brush. Jack cried out in pain as bushed and thorns ripped at his sleeves and he landed on his back. He jumped up and let a blast of ice towards the lion which he dodged and immediately leaped past him, swiping with his massive claw. Jack cried out in pain as his side was scratched, but gave the lion a good kick in the ribs. The big cat growled but slunk away, scared off.

Jack panted through thick lips, exhausted from the rush of adrenaline. Just then he realised that there was moisture pooling on his left leg. He looked down to find a river of his blood flowing down his leg, from the scratch at his side. It looked ghastly, bright red and oozing blood, and suddenly Jack could feel the pain, now that the adrenaline had run out. He put a hand to cover the wound, cried out, as it hurt him. Suddenly, Jack felt weak and nauseous…he couldn't feel his feet. He needed help. He leaned against his staff and took a step forward, his vision blurring, but fell face first into the snowy forest floor

Jack's first sensation was that of being carried, slowly and gently by someone big and warm as he lay his cheek against a warm chest. The rocking motion of a moving body carrying him and the crunch of steps on the matted forest floor were soothing and lulled him to darkness.

Jack awoke to find himself on a big bed of clean linen. He groaned as he sat up, careful of his wound. He looked down to see that there was a huge hole in his hoodie, stained with his blood. He pulled the hoodie up and found that he had been bandaged; the wound was covered with soft snow, which always seemed to help him. Somehow his element always helped him, when he was hurt or when he was sick, just dumping himself into a pile of snow for a while and he would feel better. The room was filled with small piles of snow to keep the temperature cool, and the bed was also surrounded by small piles of snow. The room was quite dark but Jack could still see the walls. It was then he realised the bed was a rickety wooden one with iron casts, the walls were an obsidian black and the shadows that warped like they were alive. The tendrils seemed to reach out to touch him, caressing him, desperate for his attention.

He was in Pitch's lair

Jack gasped and panicked, desperately looking for his staff. But it was propped up beside him on the bed, and he grabbed it of the wall, clasping it to his chest. He slid off the side of the bed, trying to get up, only to find his legs feeling so weak and they gave out just as easily. He fell, the floor racing to meet his face, but catching himself at the last minute on an iron bed post

'You really shouldn't be doing that…' A cool silky voice echoed from the shadows. Jack looked up and saw that Pitch Black was standing by the bed, looking down at him coolly, like he had materialised from the shadow (probably did).

Jack jerked upright, or at least tried to, and winced as the sudden movement strained at his wounded side. Pitch was at his side then, placing a gentle hand on his and helping him up. Jack pulled back, looking at him suspiciously

'Oh don't look at me with such concern…' Pitch grumbled, but stepped back to give him space

'You… Helped me?' Jack croaked. 'Why?'

Pitch only gazed at him silently, as if watching for his reactions, and said, 'Because you helped me. Or…at least tried to.' He said, rolling his eyes. 'I am only returning a debt'

'That was a debt?' Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. He straightened up, Pitch watching him carefully from the distance, and held his hand against his side. 'Well… Thank you.' Jack said

Jack stared at Pitch intently, and said, 'I came by here earlier…'

'I noticed.'

'Why weren't you here?' Jack asked out of curiosity

'That's for me to know and you to never find out' Pitch replied, his expression unreadable. Truthfully, the Nightmare King had just wanted to see Jack. His past visits had been fleeting, but it was the only time he had seen or spoken to anyone in a long time, and ever, seeing as how he was invisible except to those who were part of the spirit world, and they were not welcoming.

/

Jack had flown into the underground cavern and the first thing he said was, 'Hey how 'bout you try going into the whole Halloween business or horror movies? People love getting scared around that time. Its kind fun sometimes' Jack suggested

'Since when, is 'fun' a part of Fear, Frost?' Pitch spat at him, glaring with his yellow eyes piercingly. 'That whole 'fun' business, that you so preciously call your centre has no part in true terror'

Jack hung his head, dejected. Pitch almost felt sorry for yelling at the boy. He was such a child, that Jack, so easily broken by a few words. He could see how much it had set him back, how much effort he had put into trying to help Pitch

/

Jack carefully hobbled past Pitch, eyes on him in caution, but Pitch only stared, silent. Jack leaned against his staff and walked out of the lair, returning to that place of light that Pitch could only catch a glimpse of

Pitch knew that Jack would not likely return, having no possible solution to his predicament; his dark and lonely sentence. He was left alone, again. Jack; his one and only comrade, lost to the Guardians, and now, he was gone again, just when Pitch could come so close to him.

Pitch had watched Jack as he slept, his eyes tracing the lines on his youthful face, so young, so innocent, yet so timeless, for Jack had been around for 300 years, too long for a child to remain innocent. Yet Jack still had that. He had mumbled in his sleep, as Pitch tended to his wound, and could not help but wonder at how smooth his skin was, how fragile, how he could rip it… No. He should not think that of his one and only friend.

Huh. A friend… Pitch snorted to himself. Was that what Jack Frost was to him now? Since when was the winter spirit, the very one who had caused his defeat and demise at the recent battle, the very one he would have relished in the exquisite torture of, changed from being his enemy? That had changed. The day Jack had come looking for him, talking of place, of friendship and family. Trying to help him, he had tried to find a home for him. Pitch realised he had come to care for Jack. The one thing he had that would not betray him. His defeat left him more than just broken. It had left him more lonely than he had been before. He had had no qualms with being alone. He would come back…to take vengeance and revel in Fear again…. But ever since he realised how powerful Jack was, that night when he had snuffed out the light of the infernal Sandman…he had suddenly seen the bright light of Jack's power. Finally… Someone who know how to have a little 'fun'… And to know him, to know that he understood, out of every spirit in the world, what it felt to be alone…to be ignored and to be unloved… And he had turned him aside.

There would be no one like Jack… This he knew it the second he had not left Jack to bleed out and die on the forest floor. Saved him from the hungry wolf and bear, that came at the smell of the delicious blood flowing from his cold body - like he was already dead. Pitch had kept them at bay with his Nightmares, scaring off animals from around Jack. Pitch had cradled Jack in his arms, and brought him to his home in the darkness, and cared for him.

GAHHH. Pitch growled. Since when had he become so soft? Had he really given up on his whole destroying-the-Guardians endeavour? He knew he was weary of the endless cycle, always battling those pathetic princesses who always, always…won. But had he truly given up? Was he serious about putting hope in that boy?

But Pitch already knew the answer. He had faith in that spindly, mischievous, and annoying silver haired boy. He knew. His eyes; so blue like the mountain springs, so clear with conviction and hope for Pitch. Finally there was someone who understood…who empathised against nature itself… Pitch knew he would not do anything to jeopardise this. He would not want to lose Jack

Not to anything. Or anyone…


	3. First Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand and innocent, but perhaps naive faith of a young man who just wants to help? (sounds like Hiccup XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m making it clear right here there is no slash between Pitch and Jack. I feel that isn’t what their whole relationship is about. But it doesn’t stop Pitch from unlocking human affection that’s he’s not expressed in a long time. Understandably, his thoughts and actions are a tad questionable and grey. But still, having said that…it all boils down to personal feeling. Whether or not you love someone is a fact. Only the type of love is different. It’s all up to you

Pitch followed Jack, blending in with the shadows as Jack flew back to the Pole to join the other Guardians. Part of him was concerned for his wound, and he took to flying low, often dipping when his wound hurt him, until he finally reached his destination and crept through the huge French windows in his room at the Pole. North had installed that because he knew how much he loved flying in and out

Pitch moved to a shadow overlooking the meeting area where the other Guardians were chatting around a table by a big fire, as Jack limped towards them leaning heavily on his staff.

'Jack!' Tooth called, always being the first one to notice when Jack entered a room. She flitted to his side within a second and was worrying aloud over his wounded side. 'What happened? Oh my goodness that's a really bad wound!' She gently fussed over him and helped him to settle into a chair.

Baby Tooth also buzzed around Jack, chirping in a panic, hugging Jack's cheek as much as she could hug him and looked at him with such intense concern for a small thing, that Jack couldn't help but laugh and stroke her tiny head. The other Guardians also hastened to stand by him and ask him what had happened

'It's alright… I'm fine you guys. Just got into a fight with a mountain lion, that's all…' Jack laughed. His laughter was so carefree and careless, Pitch thought. He should have seen the amount of blood he had lost, how weak he was he could barely stand up, even then, he laughed. What an annoying child.

'A fight with a mountain lion? Jack… Please… Try to be careful…' North rumbled, ruffling his hair. Jack laughed, sweeping off his fatherly gesture, which he so appreciated

'Ay, at least he's being a man about it, the little troublemaker. I mean, look at him, it could've been worse. Not that I will complain, I don't want him flying around my Warren anytime near Easter.' Bunnymund chuckled, leaning back against his chair after his cursory glance to check on his body.

Sandy just shook his head, forming an image of a lion pouncing towards Jack with his staff raised, and flying to meet him, like a scene from a movie. 'Ah no Sandy, those are African lions. This one was the slimmer one. No manes on them…' Jack snickered, correcting Sandy's images. Sandy smiled and changed the image of the correct lion species, with Jack standing atop it like a conquering hero. That just made Jack smile even more.

'So. What was fight about this time hmm?' North gestured for Jack to take a seat, as they all settled into their chairs, Tooth still fussing and insisting on helping Jack.

'Man it was nothing! It wasn't MY fault. I was just innocently sitting in a tree…watching some people slip around on my ice, and suddenly, he's all hissy and angry.' Jack said, mimicking the actions of claws and making a face, setting his staff by his chair. He didn't exactly feel very comfortable sitting that close to the big fire like everyone else, but he enjoyed sitting with them nevertheless.

Huh. Fools, he is a WINTER SPIRIT. He needs cold not warmth. Pitch sneered silently in the shadow, even he could feel the heat from the big fireplace from his corner near the rafters, and though the Guardians had settled him in a chair away from the fire, but it still would not have been ideal for the boy

'Where did you get these bandages from, Jack? Did you get help from Jamie?' Tooth asked, still fussing over his wound, and blushing a bit at seeing Jack's bare abdomen. Jack smiled at her kindly, at seeing her flush.

'Well no actually, Pitch helped me.' Jack replied nonchalantly.

'WHAT?' The collective yell of all of the Guardians, with exception of little Sandy, made Jack flinch and shrink into his chair a bit

'Well yeah... He picked me up and patched me back up again. No funny business really…' Jack reassured them. He could see their panic and anxiety bubbling a little too close to the surface.

'Jack! That was incredibly dangerous. Pitch is dangerous, and to you most of all. Who knows what revenge he could plan against you? You were the one that he tried to kill because you singlehandedly stopped his plans with Jamie' Tooth cried, putting a tiny hand on Jack's shoulder.

'See, that's the thing. He said he doesn't have any interest in that for now. And on top of that, he looks really weak from our fight the other time I saw him, so he's in no shape to plot revenge anytime soon.' Jack explained

'WHAT?' Another collective yell from all the Guardians, Sandy's mouth hanging open in shock, and Jack winced, mentally face-palming himself for his honesty

'You've been with Pitch? Alone?' Bunny yelled. 'Do you have any idea how stupid that is?' Bunny leaned forward, his ears flicking in his agitation.

'Look, hear me out guys!' Jack shouted, raising his hands up almost like in surrender. 'I know it is stupid and dangerous, but isn't that who I am?' Jack smirked

None of them looked amused, and only glared at him.

'Look all I'm saying is that I understand him… Hell I know him well because he and I are the same' Jack flailed his arms

'Naw mate… We've been over this. You and Pitch are nothing alike!' Bunny said

'NO we are! Don't you see? That's why he approached me before. Is it so impossible for people like you to understand what it's like NOT TO BE BELIEVED IN?' Jack shouted in exasperation

The room was silent in shock. Nothing but the beat of his own heart rang in his ears as he watched the Guardians' eyes shift downwards in shame and sadness.

'That…came out wrong… I'm so sorry…' Jack hung his head, whispering.

'No Jack.' Tooth reached out and touched his shoulder. The gentle touch of the dainty hand on Jack's shoulder soothed him, and he looked up through his lashes at Tooth's kind eyes. 'We are sorry. It is just that we feel like you are one of us. And it is easy for us to forget that you were so lonely for such a long time… We're sorry Jack'

'Look… All I'm saying is that… Being alone for so long… It can do things to you. I was better off because, I surrounded myself with children. Even though I was sad to be invisible, but I thrived on their laughter. And Pitch… He's had nothing else but all that fear to keep him alive'

'Jack…' North reached and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. 'We understand what you are saying. But Pitch is an entity of darkness - something that we cannot condone. And he thrives not on laughter but fear. His actions cannot be tolerated…'

'No!' Jack wrenched himself away from North. 'I agree with that, but I refuse to let this just go like that. There has to be another way…' Jack frowned. Pitch was going to keep doing this? The Guardians were going to keep tearing him down? Was this never going to end? Why couldn't they understand, at least a little?

'That's it. We're keeping you confined to the Pole till we can figure this out' Bunny said

'Bunny… No.' Tooth insisted. 'Jack has to figure this out himself.' She smiled at Jack, who smiled in return. 'But Jack…. Please. Please be careful when dealing with Pitch. You never know…. Nature is nature'

That struck something in Jack. 'Well. If that's the case, then shouldn't the cold and dark be together?' Jack's eyes flashed and he turned away from the group

'Jack! That's not what I meant!' Tooth called.

'Yeah… I know what you meant Tooth.' Jack replied, smiling a small reassuring smile. 'I will be careful. I promise'

Jack retired to his room, resting on his snowy bed. The other Guardians glanced at each other, feeling sad and worried over their most precious and youngest member. The walls and floor were beautifully painted with snow-capped mountains by Bunny, and the décor was definitely by North and Tooth. Jack loved his room, all the evidence of the love he had from his new family. Immortal entities didn't exactly require sleep, but it was tiring to be on duty all of the time, with people like Sandy and Tooth having to be working 24/7, after all night time came all over the world regardless of time. But emotional or physical stress still would be able to tire them out, and Jack had both today. He turned over to sleep, burying himself in a thin layer of frost.

No one noticed the shadows which slipped under the crack of his door, or the shadows thickening under his bed.


	4. The Tempest Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of an end. Darkness prevails in mystery and the Guardians have no idea what to make of it

Pitch stood over Jack, a shadow over the prone young spirit. His face was relaxed and he looked so much younger than he was. Already, Pitch could feel the stirrings of respect and gratitude towards this young boy, who had stood up against the Guardians in his belief and faith in him. Him; who was the enemy. Pitch knew that he would do anything to defend this boy. He felt in that moment, the belief that Jack had, that he could have a place as well. He decided that he too, would want to be stronger. For Jack

Pitch moved to stand closer to Jack. He reached down to lift his hoodie, checking on his wound. It was healing rapidly, due to the snow, and now it was nearly gone, in just less than a day. Pitch replaced Jack's hoodie and stepped back. Jack stirred, mumbling to himself, turning over and sighed, displacing snow which flew in the air. Pitch didn't want to leave. For once, he craved company, specifically the company of this boy. He was already growing weaker, the annoying light of the Guardians made even the fear children had while they were asleep to disappear. He needed more.

Pitch placed a gentle hand on the boy's head, carefully and lightly, smoothing out the curls. He could feel how smooth and delicate like flakes of snow his hair was… It was a cool temperature, so soft and fragile, yet his features so sharp and subtly dangerous. Pitch knew how he could look when he was murderously angry, and to be on the receiving end of his grief-stricken rage. The boy was beautiful. He was delicate, but powerful. He was precious. Oh, if he had gained him as an ally back then, his power would have been unlimited. Nothingcould've stopped him, especially not the Guardians and their precious sentiment. But all of these events would not have occurred. Pitch realised that he enjoyed this Jack, the one who would willingly give his help to him, the annoying and happy one. Pitch realised with a jolt, that he wanted Jack to be happy, and not what he previously envisioned of his vengeance – Jack and the Guardians in cages, withering in the dark like he had. He wanted to be equals with Jack, a friend, which held his respect and his affection. Ugh. Since when had he, the Nightmare King, have to desire to be equals with someone? Was he that belittled that he should yearn for something he should have had?

That was enough. Pitch turned to leave, and allowed a last look. He knew what he had to do. He had to grow stronger, so the next time he met the boy, he would not be such an embarrassing mess. The shadows melted and dissolved, and disappeared. The room seemed to brighten a bit with the absence of Pitch.

/

Weeks passed and although Jack was coming up empty with his idea for Pitch, though he was busy occupying himself with bringing winter to every continent or snowball fights with Jamie and his friends, it was still in the back of his mind. He never visited Pitch since the last time he had been careless enough to get attacked by a lion and dropped his guard enough to get carried off by Pitch into his lair, but he felt that the Nightmare King wouldn't appreciate the intrusion. He often visited his fellow Guardians, helping out at the Tooth Palace, annoying Bunny with his presence, and hanging out and helping North test his new toys – he was surprised how up-to-date North was for an old spirit with the latest popular toys. But mostly he hung out with Sandy. The quietest Guardian was a soothing presence, always an open ear (honestly, he couldn't do anything to stop what you're saying right?) and he always understood and never lost patience. Somehow Jack felt that the silent happy fellow was infinitely wise in what he saw in the world, all that he observed and what he showed to the children in their dreams.

'Okay Sandy I give up… What is it?' Jack said, lying lazily across Sandy's dream cloud as he spread golden dream sand to all the sleeping children.

Sandy made the sand into the image of a platypus, and snickered soundlessly at Jack's stunned expression.

'Egg-laying, duck-billed, beaver-tailed, otter-footed mammal…' Jack face palmed. 'Yes…! Man, Sandy! You're good…' Jack laughed, clutching his stomach

Sandy shook his head and formed the sand into the form of a pair of binoculars and an exclamation mark.

'Yes, yes… Keep a lookout I know.' Jack said, sitting up and looking over the cloud. Recently there were rumblings of mysterious dark creatures emanating a sinister aura darting in the shadows in towns around the world. There had been no harm done, but the suspicions were there – what were these things doing or what were they waiting for? And who sent them? There were a number of enemies that the Guardians had, but Jack knew they were inclined to think it was Pitch

Jack leaned his chin against an arm, and sighed out of boredom. Sandy smiled, and formed a dancing figure of a small dolphin to cheer him up. Jack smiled but continued peering over the golden dream cloud.

Just then a shadow darted across Jack's vision of the street below. 'There!' Jack pointed, and immediately Sandy took off, carrying the both of them in the direction of the movement. The figure darted here and there, keeping to the shadows, clearly avoiding them. Jack and Sandy rounded a corner, and ended up in a town square where groups of people were milling around and chatting, the figure was nowhere to be found.

'Drat… We lost it!' Jack yelled, shaking his fist in frustration. Sandy just shrugged and smiled kindly at Jack's little outburst, like a young kid who lost a marble

A piercing scream tore through the air, followed by a growling and a ripping sound that made Jack's insides turn to mush. The two Guardians flew into action, Jack with his staff, and Sandy on his cloud. They shot through the alleyways towards the ripping sounds and were shocked with what they saw.

A dark figure was hunched over a young girl, its claws were razor-sharp and it stood over the terrified girl, its teeth glistening. But it was not alone. Two more of those horrible creatures were with it, and bent over other humans, who were….not quite so human anymore. They were slowly twitching and writhing, crying out. Then, their screams turned into growling, and their eyes lost their gaze, but turned feral and yellow. The first figure had bitten into the girl, and she was twitching and grunting in obvious pain, the flesh on her bones seemed to be alive, popping up in weird places, till they settled into their new positions, her nails extending into talon-like claws which scraped at her own face.

'Hey!' Jack yelled at the first one, snapping out of his shock and shooting a blast of ice at it, but it dodged, and slowly turned towards the two stunned Guardians. Its eyes were bright red and were brimming with malice. Its teeth shone and dripped with saliva, as it growled at them with a heated gaze. It was literally heated – an acid-like mist which emanated from its eyes

Sandy struck at it with his golden whip, but the creatures, no longer human, scattered and quickly reformed, inching quickly to flank the two of them. Clearly they were vastly intelligent, as two tried to strike them from behind, only to be blasted by Jack's staff. However, their lightning-quick movements evaded the blast and they regained their former position.

Sandy and Jack stood back-to-back, surrounded by dark and evil creatures, in an all too familiar position like before in the battle with Pitch's nightmares. The creatures were snarling and inching closer and closer.

'You take the ones on the left. I take the ones on the right?' Jack whispered, trying to lighten the tension. Sandy rolled his eyes, and just then, the ringing of bells from a sleigh rang from the sky, and North's sleigh ploughed over the creatures, causing them to hiss and back off. The sleigh landed with a thud and North, Bunny and Tooth leaped out, forming up with Sandy and Jack.

'Whoa. How'd you guys know to get here so fast?' Jack said, taking up his back with Bunny's

'Sandy sent a message, mate. You guys didn't think we would just let you own this party on your own did'ja?' Bunny smirked, boomerangs at the ready.

The creatures moved to surround them, inching around the fringes, trying to carve a way out. The Guardians engaged, Bunny flinging his boomerangs while Tooth assisted with glancing blows. Sandy and Jack whipped and shot at them, while North sliced and diced with his twin swords, yelling at them in Russian. Then the creatures started to inch apart, dodging and running whenever they had a break and the Guardians gave chase, splitting up. Sandy and Jack engaged the remaining two, careful not to get too close to their fangs. Suddenly the biggest one lunged at Sandy, pinning him down.

'Sandy!' Jack shouted, flying over but only to be knocked aside by the other creature. Jack felt his body fly and slammed against a solid rocky wall with a painfully audible thud. His head smashed into the rock - a cascade of gravel fell loose from the impact and covered Jack in a dusting of debris - causing him to see stars and head to spin painfully. He cried out and landed on the ground with a cry, dropping his staff. He tried to get up, only to be pinned down by both the claws of the figure. His acidic red eyes bored into Jack, and he growled, staring at Jack, the mist causing Jack's eyes to water and sting. But the creature held Jack in place, pushing him down and growling at him, apparently clear he did not want Jack to move at all.

Sandy was having a harder time, he whipped and slashed with golden dream sand, which seemed to have a particular effect on the creature, and it shrieked and slashed at Sandy. Jack grabbed wildly, squinting through the tears, fingers clasping on a loose rock and hit the creature pinning him to the ground and it hissed as his eyes were impaled by a rock. Jack grabbed his staff and dashed to Sandy's aid. Sandy shoved the creature off him, but the creature swiped a claw at him. It gave a massive guttural roar, raising a humungous talon to deliver a deadly blow. Just as it was about to finish Sandy, Jack jumped between them to protect Sandy. Sandy reached his hand out to pull Jack away, and right at the moment the claw would've sliced through his jugular, the creature stopped mid-swing, and backed off, hissing, like it was warded and paralysed by the sight of Jack. It hissed and shrieked as if in pain, curling into itself and backing away at the sight of Jack. Jack was stunned in confusion, and Sandy took advantage of the lapse and whipped at the creature. The creature howled and backed away towards his comrade. Then the two without another sound, turned tail and bounded off on its fours into the darkness, zipping through the edge of the forested town and into the trees

Jack panted heavily, and turned to Sandy to ask him if he was unhurt. Sandy shook his head and indicated to Jack to ask him the same question.

'No I'm fine…' Jack whispered, checking himself. He ignored the pounding headache and asked, 'Did you see what just happened?' Sandy nodded, frowning. 'It could've killed me…' Jack frowned. 'But it didn't…' Jack said, utterly confused. Jack held his head absently as he frowned.

'What were those things?' Jack asked, rubbing his head.

'Unknown…' North's voice sounded from behind them. Sandy and Jack turned to find the other 3 Guardians walking towards them, dirty but unharmed. 'But this is serious magic. Dark…. I have never seen such ferocity and dark magic…'

'All of a sudden, they just up and dusted...' Tooth said, rubbing her arm and moving up behind North. Jack moved to see if she was hurt but she reassured him that she was fine. She smiled.

Sandy and Jack then began to tell the others of their own battle with the dark creatures, also reporting their confusion at why the creature failed to attack Jack. All of the Guardians looked at each other wearily and with concern. What they had just witnessed and fought had baffled them all. If anything it had brought more questions than answers. And what exactly were these things turning humans into?


	5. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians take stock of the new enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been following the suggested policy by Leviquin, to have a two Chapter berth from what I have been writing. So as of now I’ve actually written all the way till chapter 7. But as always, writing has been coming in drips and drabs. It gets easier, and then it gets harder.  
> Also it jumped to the climax at the end, because it was coming easier, so this might be slow. Terribly sorry…  
> Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story ^^

‘Ow…’ Jack winced. ‘OW!’ he cried out, as Tooth delicately dabbed a cloth to Jack’s head.

‘Oh, sorry Jack… I’m being as careful and gentle as I can here…’ Tooth winced and smiled at Jack’s wounded expression. ‘You hit your head pretty hard…’ Jack was sitting on a chair, farthest from the fire as always, scowling at the attention he was receiving. Tooth’s hands were indeed gentle and she tried her best not to smile at his pouting.

Jack had insisted that his head was fine, until Bunny had come up behind him and jabbed a paw at it that Jack cried out in pain. The Guardians had laughed at Jack’s puppy-like expression when he was made to sit down and be examined.

‘You poked it too hard Kangaroo! It was fine!’ Jack scowled at Bunny. Bunny only chuckled as he leaned against the fireplace watching Tooth work. Tooth had reported that it wasn’t serious, but it would be bruised and easily bleeds if not left alone. It was a serious blow, but Jack just didn’t want to admit it.

Jack conjured up a small pile of snow and placed it gently on the back of his head where the lump was, and winced when it was touched, which he tried to hide. The other Guardians laughed at how he was so childish and prideful, but they all smiled at him like he was their greatest joy, throwing a tantrum at the attention. Truthfully Jack just felt mortified he was the only one to get an injury in the fight, and he hated seeing Bunny all delighted over _that_ fact. Time for a little payback…

Jack sneakily placed his staff on the ground, letting the floor silently and carefully ice over, creeping to where Bunny’s feet were. Then he picked up a mug beside him and tossed it at Bunny, aimed just a little out of his reach.

‘Hey Bunny…think fast!’ Jack shouted as he tossed the mug. Bunny stepped forward instinctively to catch it, and his feet slipped at the right angle of Jack’s design, and he slid to a painful thud on the floor. The mug crashed to the ground and smashed into little pieces, scattering all over the floor as Jack doubled over with laughter, clutching his stomach in glee. The other Guardians burst out laughing as Bunny got to his feet shakily, slipping on the iced floor

‘Why you…’ Bunny grumbled, balling his paws into (fists?). Jack clutched his stomach harder and started laughing even more, his legs kicking in the air, and North, Tooth and Sandy followed the infectious laughter of the Guardian of Fun. Bunny, though embarrassed also started laughing. ‘I’ll pay you back another time snowflake…’ He smirked, his eyes narrowed into slits. ‘Just you wait and see. I’ve still gotta pay you back for that little stunt with my ears too…’ Bunny sneered good-naturedly at Jack

‘I’ll be waiting Kangaroo…’ Jack grinned, laughing a little more.

* * *

 

The dark creatures huddled against the wall at the face of the murderous fury of the master. The screeches of the lone creature under the wrath of the dark figure were terrified and full of pain. The others dared not to interfere or make a sound, despite their numbers, their claws and fangs, they were more afraid of their creator than anything else in the world.

The creature screeched in pain as another blow rang through the dark cavern. The oozing black tar-like blood of the creature seeped unto the floor, as it twitched and bowed its head to the angry master

_I told you NOT to harm that boy. ‘’UNHARMED’’ - Do any of you grasp **what that even means**?_

The beasts bowed their heads and huddled closer, pressing themselves as close to the walls as they possibly could in the dark lair. The fear which they usually fed on was bleeding out in deference to the rage of their master. They bowed and parted as the man swept out of the room still emanating fury, a cut in the middle of the crowd, as he left them.

They would not fail him twice. They would not fail him, ever. They obeyed their master whole-heartedly, and they learned from the lessons of their failed comrade who was their pack-leader. The beaten up creature, with red acidic eyes, stood up, growling at the pack. They responded with growls of their own as they approached to stand before him. They would see their master’s plans fulfilled. And they would be more careful this time….

* * *

 

‘So the big question is: What on earth were those things?’ Bunny started, the Guardians’ meeting began, the atmosphere sobered in contrast to the carefree and joyous one which Jack mustered before. Jack slumped against his chair with his hood up, rubbing his head idly. He hated serious occasions, but he too felt the severity of the situation. Those creatures had rattled all of them. Jack felt worse, as that creature clearly was…prevented…from hurting him directly. The significance weighed heavily on his mind…and he could not help but mull over it silently.

‘Someone’s definitely controlling them’ Jack said, his eyes a dark blue, like the sea before a storm. He frowned at the cool cup of chocolate milk in his hands and continued running his hands over the injury on the back of his head.

‘What makes you say that Jack?’ North asked, settling in his place nearest the fire

‘Well, they clearly were after something and all this while, if not for us being on the lookout, they would’ve gone in and out on whatever mission they were on, which now we know for sure, is turning humans into more of ‘’ _them_ ’’.’ Jack said his eyes downward and thoughtful. The other Guardians nodded in agreement, the actions finally seeming to add up.

‘And also, they were clearly out to kill all of you. I saw the way it was ripping at Sandy,’ Jack turned to look at the little golden man, who smiled kindly, and shrugged. _No biggie Jack,_ he seemed to be saying. ‘But…when it came to me, the creature just wanted to hold me down… It didn’t do anything to me.’ Jack’s face crumpled. ‘It was almost like it didn’t want me to interfere with the fight.’ Jack’s face looked up, his eyes stormy and deep in thought.

‘You sure it didn’t just wanna save you for dinner later?’ Bunny said, no hint of humour in his tone

‘No… I’m sure. It was going to kill Sandy. It could have killed me when I jumped in between them. But it _stopped._ It just backed off…like it wasn’t allowed…’ Jack’s frowned deepened. His hands tightened on the mug.

The Guardians were silent, deep in thought. They were all troubled by this new development. What Jack had said made sense. And this only served to make them more anxious over this new sinister plot unfolding all too maliciously, and what exactly did this new enemy _want_ with Jack?


	6. The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack faces indecision at the face of a confirmed enemy. Doubt has crept in as he is met with facts of a misplaced trust

Jack was definitely never known to be an obedient boy, which was why he was top of the Naughty List in the first place, and why he was the epitome of Fun (or Mischief, as North saw it). So when Tooth insisted on him staying to recover from the migraines from the head wound, naturally Jack refused and flew out anyway.

‘It’s more than just the injury Jack…’ Tooth said. ‘You said so yourself. Those  creatures clearly serve a master that has plans for **_you_** … So please at least stay here in the Pole where you are safe with the yetis…’ Tooth begged with her violet eyes. Baby Tooth nodded her tiny head furiously and put her tiny hands on her hips, frowning at Jack

The image was so adorable, that tickled Jack so much he laughed, much to the chagrin of the faeries. ‘Girls, please. I’m fine. And besides, whatever plans it involves, clearly they’re not allowed to hurt me. If anything, I’m the perfect insurance policy.’ Jack opened his arms wide. ‘They can’t harm you guys with _me_ around’ Jack shrugged, cocking his head and smirking at them. Tooth was clearly disarmed by how charming Jack was, because she allowed him anyway.

It was decided that Jack, Tooth and Sandy would take the hemisphere under night, while North and Bunny would take the morning hemisphere, since the creatures were more likely to appear at with the darkness. They set off to look for them, to try to at least protect their potential victims. They scoured the globe, flying over towns and keeping sharp lookout to alleyways and corners, any places where the creatures could turn an innocent human. They found nothing - not a whisper of the creatures, which only worried the Guardians more. They had clearly been warned of their presence, which was going to make catching them harder…

Humans continued to disappear. Human news, which North followed diligently, all were concerned over the continuous disappearances of human adults in cities and towns all over the globe. Mysterious disappearances with crime scenes clean of any evidence except a few drops of the victims’ blood. The human world was dumbfounded. But the Guardians knew better. In several reports, the investigations had revealed that these victims were haunted by nightmares and fatigue which were affecting their behaviour. Some even claimed the work of a psychotic cult which stalked its victims. They weren’t far off, in the Guardians’ opinion.

The recent events concerned the human world so much so that Jamie’s parents, and those of his friends, had taken to forbidding him or Sophie to play outside on their own. When a recent report came of a disappearance near Burgess, they were forbidden from even going outside at all except for school. The news had troubled Jamie and also saddened him. It was on his mind so much that when Jack flew through his window to visit one day, he asked about it _before_ he asked why Jack had not come to visit in such a long time

‘That’s cause we are busy with these disappearances too Jamie.’ Jack explained, setting Jamie down on his bed after he had tackled him in a bear-hug.

‘Whoa. So these things are related to spirit stuff? Does that mean its Pitch? Is he back?’ Jamie asked, his face alight with excitement and intrigue

‘Whoa, whoa… Slow down kid…’ Jack laughed. ‘Have you been cooped inside so much your head is so bored?’ Jack rubbed Jamie on his head and he giggled and pushed Jack

‘Well it has been boring without you around and being inside so long’ Jamie replied, sitting on his bed and pulling the covers up to his waist. ‘So is Pitch back?’

Jack climbed unto the bed and sat beside the boy. ‘Jamie, you know I shouldn’t scare you with these things….’ Jack began, a worried frown on his face

‘His fear has no power over me Jack… **_You_** _taught me that’_ Jamie smiled. His front tooth had grown back a bit and was an adorable little white stump which drew attention to his mouth. Ordinarily Jack would not have noticed such things, and he shook his head. Trust to hanging out with Tooth for him to notice ‘’teeth’’. But he beamed at Jamie proudly, and he patted Jamie gently on the back.

‘Well… That’s the thing…we’re not sure. We’ve been working on this a while now…’ Jack said. Tucking in Jamie under his blankets and keeping his body over it so Jamie wouldn’t freeze.

‘And I really want you to listen to your mom on this okay? I don’t want you going outside anytime soon. Not until this thing is over and we can go back to our snowball battles okay?’ Jack said, looking Jamie in the eyes.

‘I promise, Jack’ Jamie smiled sincerely. ‘And I’ll make sure Sophie and the others do too’

‘And Abby too. Please make sure she doesn’t come back with dead rabbits she finds in the woods again. You know how it upsets Bunny when he comes to visit Sophie…’ Jack groaned, but turned into a cheeky smirk as a thought occurred to him ‘Not that I’m gonna mind when he complains to me…’

‘Yeah I know. It upsets Sophie too. She’ll cry and get upset with Abby and won’t talk or play with her for days…’ Jamie laughed, clutching Mr Fuzzy to him.

‘Well… Abby is a greyhound. She can be vicious. It’s in her nature’ Jack shrugged, patting Jamie’s leg.

Jamie laughed. ‘Well despite all that she still listens to us and takes care of us, because she loves us. She just wants to show us how she feels. Even though its horrible way of doing it’ Jamie giggled. Jack smiled down fondly at his first believer. Jamie really was mature, intelligent and compassionate. He is a good older brother…

At that, Jack’s thoughts turned… His mind wandered, until Jamie looked at him curiously, wondering why he had gone silent and his face sombre. Jack smiled down at him. He tucked him into bed and put his arm around him while letting him fall asleep. He stayed with his arms holding little Jamie, and rested his head on Jamie’s brown hair, deep in thought. Somehow he couldn’t stop thinking about what Jamie had said about Abby…

 

* * *

‘Maybe that’s how those creatures are selecting their victims! They feed on their fear.’ North exclaimed, snapping his fingers. ‘They are already swimming in anxiety and fear, so they are more than ready for transformation.’

‘Yes.’ Tooth said, appearing with a large spiral-bound book from North’s extensive library. The Guardians gathered round the table which Tooth had set the book on. An illustration showed feral creatures appearing from the ground, haunting humans’ footsteps till they were too afraid of anything. A nightmare will bring them outside at night, where the creatures will use their venom to feed on the fear, and turning them into new comrades. New creatures who were completely overwritten in will and thought and behaviour. These creatures forgot who they were and nothing else but their master, who was their life.

‘Eww… This is horrible. Those poor humans…’ Tooth’s face scrunched up at the drawings which were grotesque and graphic. She shivered delicately and wrapped her arms around herself. Jack smiled and put an arm around her, causing her to jump and blush.

‘Is there anything in there about their origins?’ Bunny said craning his head over Sandy’s to get a better look at the book.

‘Well it seems it requires dark magic to create these… Fearlings, in this case, they are called.’ North said, his finger scanning the pages and paragraphs.

‘Well yeah… We knew that…’ Jack shrugged. Toying with his staff, he created a flurry which amused Baby Tooth and she squeaked in delight, making Jack smile

‘But the master must be a very good sorcerer with magic. And these creatures are like an extension of him. They act according to his desires and wishes – utterly loyal and bound to him’ North continued, eyes scanning passage after passage.

‘So… If the fearlings are an extension of him then….’ Tooth began, looking around at the other Guardians’ faces

‘Then there is only one person who could make fear into a living, breathing predator…’ Jack continued with his face turning dark and angry. He fell silent, his eyes losing their usual shine and the atmosphere turned sour.

The Guardians looked at him in sympathy. They knew how much it meant for Jack to rehabilitate Pitch Black, and they knew it would upset him. Jack’s expression was thunderous and none of them spoke, out of sensitivity for him. With just a turn of Jack’s mood, the air was heavy.

‘Does the book say anything about a cure?’ Jack asked, when no one spoke.

‘Well…’ North looked down at the pages, his face searching Jack’s. ‘It doesn’t say much about the cure… This leads me to believe that there isn’t. At least there hasn’t been any case where these dark ones revert back to their old selves…. The passages lead me to believe that they are as good as… _dead_. But it does say that the original spell was cast with the creator in mind so… They could be controlled or maybe ended with the creator’s will, or…’ North paused. ‘ _His death_ …’ North looked up, whispering the last two words with a silent breath.

Jack looked down, his expression thoughtful, while the other Guardians watched him carefully.

‘Jack. I know you want to think the best of Pitch, and I think we can all agree that maybe there may be more ways than one to end this besides…killing Pitch… But we have to look at this with perspective here…’ Bunny said, gesturing to the book. ‘If Pitch _really_ is the one behind these attacks then --’

‘We have to stop him…’ Jack looked up and made eye contact with all of the Guardians. When his eyes met Sandy’s, Sandy nodded and his eyes were full of pity and understanding. Somehow this silent Guardians understood Jack’s feelings more than most. ‘I know what you mean…’ Jack’s eyes dropping.

‘So send Nightmares to haunt them… Then turn them. And since Pitch is a spirit…killing him won’t cure them…since he can’t die. Perfect plan…’ Jack’s eyes were sad but serious. He turned, his shoulders stiff but sagged as the Guardians all watched him carefully. Jack made a good point, and it stumped the Guardians for a second. They knew Jack would want to speak with Pitch, but they were hesitant to let him go on his own

‘You can’t reason with the bloke, Jack.’ Bunny spoke. ‘All we know is that he’s created these creatures, which are turning people into monsters and effectively killing them. And god knows exactly what for!’

Jack’s eyes brimmed with bitterness, and he grimaced while avoiding Bunny’s gaze. When he did not reply, North cut in.

‘At least let us think of a solution first before we settle for anything’ North said, his voice rumbled with an authority none of the Guardians could deny. The spirits of Childhood all nodded in agreement, save Jack, whose face was thoughtful and sad. When Jack broke apart from the group, it was North who put a massive hand on his shoulder, and smiled when Jack looked up at him. Jack trusted them, he really did. But now it was _himself_ he couldn’t trust. He had thought that Pitch could be better. But did this prove that he couldn’t?

He thought about how horrible the way the fearlings hunted and created more of their own kind, forgetting who they were. He thought about how terrible it was for the humans to lose their lives because of this. Humans that would never remember what they had lost, families that waited for a loved one that would never come home…not even knowing if they were dead or not. It was far worse than even his own family, Jack thought. At least his sister could say he would ‘rest in peace’ or something…knowing he was really dead. Maybe she could move on…even his mother. But not these fearlings…

But then he also thought of Abby, the greyhound that could rip apart a rabbit, all for the sake of her master. She only wanted to please Jamie and Sophie. But she also listened to them and was domesticated to be tame to the masters she loved.

Could he talk Pitch into stopping his plans _? What were those plans in the first place?_ Jack grunted in frustration as he sank into a snow pile in his room.

But no matter what, Jack thought, these fearlings were killing humans. Pitch had to be stopped…

Sitting on his bed, Jack squeezed his eyes, and clenched his hands into fists, gripping his staff in frustration and hate. He gave up and collapsed on his bed, exhausted, hands on either side of his head, he lay on his stomach, and head turned to the side, a leg propped up. He fell asleep within seconds.


	7. Thunder and Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man… I know I’m turning Pitch into such a stalker here. But I have to show you how much Pitch loves Jack. I tried to show how this ‘stalker’ behaviour is how Pitch shows love. It’s warped, I know, but that’s what people who aren’t always nice or not socially adept and are lonely - how they show love - weirdly but deeply.
> 
> Ya know?

Pitch looked down over the winter spirit. Standing over him like this in this familiar position he had been standing at for days, every night he always watching over the boy. He felt his admiration for his strength, his grace and his pride grow with what he observed. He had hardly had the time to notice it before, what with him waging war on the Guardians, but he had not cared.

He had not meant for Jack to be hurt. He had not meant for him to see his fearlings before they were ready. He had not meant for Jack to see them at all

He approached his bed slowly and quietly, the slight noise of the folds of his robe the only sound to be heard in the darkness, and touched a hand to the back of Jack’s head, feeling for the injury. Jack winced in his sleep when Pitch touched it, but did not wake. Pitch probed it gently with his fingers, feeling its severity. That whimsical fairy may be useless, but at least she was right. It was serious if agitated, and Jack was reckless to go flying all over the world looking for his fearlings while this injury was going to give him headaches and cause him pain. _Those foolish Guardians didn’t know how to take care of this boy_. _They should never have let him outside_. Pitch now considered if he should have let a few fearlings out, just so Jack would be satisfied and stay indoors. But no, that boy was impetuous anyway, nothing would’ve stopped him.

Pitch sat in a chair by the bed near Jack’s head, the wood creaking under his weight, stared at the boy as he slept, watching every breath he took - a sign to Pitch of his precious life. He could never grow tired of this. He was beginning to wonder if this was a mistake, to let the boy worm his way into his heart. It had been easy really. There was nothing in there. He was _so lonely_. There was nothing else. If there were anything in this world Pitch could burn down, he would do it for Jack.

He was sleeping soundly, so peaceful, so calm and still… Pitch wished he had that kind of serenity. He had watched Jack almost every second of everyday. He saw the way he had laughed with Sandy and gestured with his hands when he spoke endlessly and unbroken, to the silent Guardian. He envied the way Jack emptied his heart and soul to the Sandman…

He had seen how he was cared for by North, and the way he looked up to him like a son would a father…how gentle he received his kindness, and the way he gave it in return. He saw the way he laughed and traded barbs at the Easter Bunny. They never held it against each other, even though they always threatened to pay the other in return; they never fell through on those promises, always laughing it off. He saw the way he was tender and sensitive to the Tooth Fairy, the way she looked at him, and the way he always smiled when he looked at her. He never led her on, but he never let her down. He was always kind, always smiling.

He saw the way he was a big brother to Jamie. He would cheer him up with snowball fights and jokes. He tucked him into bed at night and held his arms around him till he fell asleep. He saw how he would be as gentle as a feather as he lifted Jamie into bed after an exhausting day. The way that Jack smiled, as he stroked Jamie’s brown hair, waiting for him to sleep. He couldn’t help but think if this was the way he cared for another. Perhaps this was what Jack was like when he was human, the way he cared for his younger sister. Pitch swelled with admiration, thinking that Jack was kind and compassionate, and made sacrifices for those he loved, the ultimate one being his death to save his sister.

He envied it and coveted it. The looks and smiles and heart he gave to the Guardians. _He wanted it all…_ This kindness and gentleness Pitch never realised he craved…the company of another who sympathised, the comfort of friend, the empty void of loneliness filled…

_The Guardians didn’t deserve him._

He saw the way he made them doubt him, he could feel his sadness and hurt when they forced him to admit against his own heart. He could feel it like an ache in his chest, feeding anxiety and fear within Jack’s heart…feeding Pitch. They _cornered_ him into agreeing with them. They themselves did not understand Pitch’s intentions, and yet they had the audacity to accuse him and make Jack believe his wrongs. He watched as Jack was angry at himself when he was alone…he never showed his feelings to anyone, not even to the Guardians. He only showed it to the darkness, no matter how hurt he felt. But Pitch saw. He _was_ the darkness. He knew Jack well enough to know that when he was angry at himself, or upset, he would be close to tears, taking it alone as he always had these past 300 years. But he never cried. He knew Jack was suffering, so much so that he fell asleep immediately.

He would see this world **_razed to the ground_** before he saw the boy hurt again. He would make this world safe for this carefree spirit. He knew Jack would not approve or like his plan _at all_ , going against his kind and compassionate nature. But this was the only way. He knew he could not harm the children, so he had gone for the adults instead. He knew his ultimate aim; was just for Jack to love him back – to be his friend. He knew he couldn’t do that with the Guardians around. But he also knew that if he destroyed or imprisoned them, Jack would not be happy. He would be furious. Pitch had not thought his plan through, oh he knew it…but what other choice was there? He only knew that his fearlings were the first step. He only hoped with his new strength, he would not be broken down by their hateful light. He didn’t care who or what he had to get through, _he just had to get to Jack._ He knew that Jack would come to find him, one way or another.

And he knew he was woefully unprepared for that conversation…

 

/////

 

The next morning, the Guardians were bickering over their next course of action. Always it danced around the issues, because they were afraid of offending Jack. Jack himself was morose and silent. The usually snippy and sarcastic Guardian of Fun was curled up in his window seat, head hidden in his hood and toying and twirling his staff. Occasionally he would make frost patterns appear on the glass, beautiful intricate patterns of branches; images of the elves dancing, dolphins, or images of the Guardians. He barely looked like he was paying attention, and the meeting mostly centred around Pitch in a box in a hole in the ground, or Pitch locked away, anything that didn’t involve his death.

 _The voices_ , Jack thought. They bounced like marbles rolling about in his mind, the Guardians talking over each other, Bunny shouting of them, North booming again…. They tired him. Jack groaned and became more and more depressed and agitated with each passing minute. True to his form, he hated staying still, even worse – staying put in a room of arguments he _did not_ want to hear. He rapped his staff on the ground rhythmically…trying to _get it out_ …just let it drown out.

Then North, who had been putting up location pins of every attack, and pouring over it trying to figure out Pitch’s plans suddenly gasped, his eyes widening.

‘What? What is it?’ Jack looked up. _Finally getting somewhere…I hope…_ He got up from his seat, brushing off elves who were trying to lick the icicles he was creating with his staff. Several fell to the floor with a jingle, and getting up with a pout. The Guardians gathered around the table and looked at all the differently coloured push pins dotted around the map.

‘I have been trying to see pattern, something to tell us of Pitch’s intentions. I knew it was _right here_ , staring at me, and it was.’ North said, heavily accented Russian evident. He gestured dramatically with his hands, pounding the table with his fists, and then making claws at his face as if the answers could be pulled out of his eyes. ‘Do you notice the pins cluster around certain locations?’ he said, gesturing at the pins

‘Yeah…? So what does it mean?’ Bunny said, his impatience looming

‘They all are near each one of our bases. Near the north, near to the Pole’ North pointed to the northern part of Moscow. ‘And here, India and Laos and Vietnam, near Tooth Palace’ he said, pointing at the map. The pieces started to fill together, and the Guardians began to fill with dread. Was Pitch coming for _them?_

They started to quarrel over the map and its clues, second-guessing North and his assumptions, trying to think of counter attacks and such. All the while Jack was silent, frowning at the map. He turned and plopped himself down on the window seat again, hiding his face beneath the hood yet again.

Bunny grew tired of the whole discussion and decided that they needed to talk Jack up to the situation, whether he liked it or not. He swaggered over to the window seat where the winter spirit was a blue mass in the sunlight.

‘I know what you’re going to say Bunny…’ Jack said, as he approached, while the Guardians slowly walked over as well. ‘My answer will always be the same; I have to talk to him’

The Bunny sighed. It was difficult for him to see his friend and brother-in-arms so depressed. He didn’t pretend to know how Jack felt about Pitch, but he understood how important it was. He also knew that they couldn’t just stand by and let innocent humans be turned while an evil plot was being hatched. He only liked Easter eggs to be hatched. None of the Guardians were happy about it, and none of them liked seeing Jack this way.

They turned to each other again, starting up their bickering, and Jack slipped out of the window, and flew off into the wind. He didn’t want to hear anymore, he just knew he had to find Pitch. At least to talk him out of whatever plan he had in mind. He still could not reconcile this plan to the talks he had with the Nightmare King. He _thought_ that he understood, he _thought_ that he would cooperate and wait for Jack to create a solution. He felt so cheated that he was proven sorely mistaken. He was angry.

 _Angry? Angry at whom?_ Jack thought to himself….

_Angry at myself…_

Jack flew over to the Arctic, flying to the edge of the world whenever he felt upset. He drifted down and dangled his legs over an icy cliff. He could feel the cool spray as the ocean lapped at his ankles, and looked over the ocean as if he could see the whole world from below. The water shifted and heaved, massive and aggressive, nothing but the sound of waves crashing against solid ice and tranquillity of loneliness. He sighed and just sat silently, waiting in the stillness of the winter breeze….

Soon enough, a rustle caught his attention, and he turned to find Pitch emerging from the darkness.

‘Hello Pitch’ Jack said, his voice tight

‘Frost.’ Pitch responded, saying nothing.

The air was tense with the weight of their stares, Jack barely concealing his glare, and Pitch expressionless and silent.

‘So are you behind these attacks Pitch?’ Jack was tired of pretending.

‘Straightforward are you child?’ Pitch snorted, stepping closer to him

‘ _What are you doing Pitch_?’ Jack’s voice rising. ‘I thought we agreed that there was to be another solution to your problem. I thought you trusted me’ Jack said, flying up to stand before Pitch.

 _I do trust you…_ Pitch sighed.

‘Maybe this is another solution. Maybe this is the way I like things to be.’ Pitch said. His face was impassive and expressionless; he kept it empty and unreadable

‘I don’t see how this is helping. You are making yourself an enemy of _us_.’ Jack said, shaking his head

‘Are you really a part of _them_ Jack?’ Pitch said anger in his voice. ‘They _make_ you believe in them…. You knew you were right, but they still choose to force you into their beliefs’

‘That’s because they _are_ right’ Jack replied. ‘And I do believe in them’ Jack held his gaze firm and unyielding. He would not lose this conversation…. He would not be wrong again.

Pitch just remained silent and expressionless, inwardly in turmoil as to convince Jack of his thoughts.

Jack snapped at his silence, clenching his grip on his staff The wood creaked with the force of his clenched fist. He would rather the rage from before when he had tried to convince him at the Arctic, he would rather he argue and sneer at him. But this Pitch just was more confusing, more frustrating…

‘ **What the hell do you want Pitch!** What could you possibly do with those humans, killing them like that?’ Jack yelled. The temperature around them dropped a few degrees, and the winds suddenly picked up with more force bordering on a blizzard.

Pitch deliberated, but decided on the truth. He wanted to be clear with Jack; he did not want to lie, so he told the truth: ‘I wanted minions that could be controlled. I wanted minions who would never betray me, not like those Nightmares which so easily turned on me... These fearlings will never turn on me, never hate me or see wrong in me. Not like any other ‘friend’ in this world can bring.’ Pitch raised his chin in indignation, pride in his voice and tone unforgiving.

Jack stepped back in shock. He couldn’t believe that Pitch was so cold and heartless, to kill people like that. But then, Pitch was Pitch… He was supposed to be the Boogeyman after all

Was he wrong after all?

‘The Guardians were right…’ Jack whispered, his eyes hidden under his hair. ‘ _You are evil…’_ He grimaced and gnashed his teeth in hurt, biting his lip to hide the angry cold tears.

‘No Jack, please… Let me explain…’ Pitch reached for him, his eyes sad.

‘No!’ Jack flinched, stepping away from reach. Pitch had not expected this reaction. He needed to explain, he needed to let Jack know his reasons… He needed not to be the bad guy. Pitch felt his heart breaking at Jack’s pained expression. What was he to do? How to salvage this? He couldn’t lose Jack. Jack’s rage was full in his eyes, the blizzard around them picking up. The winds howled and the snow shook the air. The cold surrounded Jack as if to protect him from harm.

‘I should _never have trusted you!’_ He yelled his eyes shut with anguish, echoing the same words he had received from Bunny that time he accidentally ruined Easter. He knew now how Bunny had felt, and felt rage at himself. How could he have been so stupid and blind?

‘No Jack…’ Pitch stepped forward, reaching out for Jack; to hold him, to pull him closer. _Jack…_ _I need you…._

‘Stay back.’ Jack warned, raising his staff, and taking a defensive step backwards.

Just then a horde of fearlings imaged from shadows, amassing from the shadows of the gloom behind Pitch - figures of black shadow in solid form, growling at him and causing him to back up. They would not hurt him, as per the master’s will, but they could not allow him to hurt him either.

‘No…’ Pitch whispered; he didn’t want the fearlings to hurt him. He raised a hand to signal the hounds to back away….

But the fearlings were utterly loyal. They would not let anything harm their master

Jack sent out a blast of ice to keep them back, then the largest fearling, his red eyes glaring at Jack, swiped and sent Jack reeling backwards. Gasping, his foot stepped backwards blindly, and slipped on the edge of the cliff.

Pitch caught the look on Jack’s face as he fell over the edge, the flash of fear in his eyes as he lost his balance and tipped over the side helplessly

 _No!_ Pitch reached out as if to catch him.

And Jack fell backwards and over the cliff. Pitch rushed to the edge, trying to see Jack, but Jack rose up from the cliff, flying away, as fast as he could, holding on to his staff – his only lifeline, away from Pitch and his fearlings.

Pitch was crushed… In that one instant, everything had gone so horribly wrong. Jack thought he had been betrayed, he had nearly been killed…

And now he had been lost… Just as Pitch _feared_


	8. The Board is set....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal and loss. Things not new, yet entirely a blow to Jack and Pitch. What will the two spirits, and the Guardians do now? Now that the gloves are off and the need for delicacy is over? What price will have to be paid for love and friendship? What cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also just realised I’ve been putting a lot of foreshadowing as to things that would happen later in the story. Little characterisations or repetitions or symbolism here and there are some examples. If you pay attention you can see ^@^
> 
> Sorry. But chapter 8 is particularly short. I like presentation. So I’ll leave you in suspense. If it even is suspense to you

‘So, he attacked you? His creatures attacked you.’ Bunny said, practically spitting it in Jack’s eyes because Jack turning his face downwards, hiding the hurt and sadness in his expression from the others.

‘Yeah… But I egged him on. They were only trying to protect Pitch. He didn’t do anything to me…’ Jack didn’t know what was wrong with him. One moment, he was all angry and ready to hit Pitch in his pathetic grey face, and now here he was, defending him. He was surrounded by the Guardians, and he had never felt more alone in their presence. Nor did he feel more mortified at his actions. How foolish he felt to be so trusting of Pitch, that now had backfired on him and endangered his life. In fact, it was not so much the danger he had put himself in, that had Jack so depressed. He practically endangered himself on a daily basis – but what really got to him – the hurt that cut right through his heart, the sadness that pierced his soul, was that Jack had failed… He had wrongfully placed his trust, he had been let down by his own beliefs. He had thought that Pitch would pass the test. But it wasn’t so. And now here it was for all to see.

‘But he did push you off a cliff and try to turn you against us didn’t he?’ Bunny said, his arms crossed over his chest.

Jack nodded and sighed. There was no denying what had just happened, and what Pitch had admitted to. He clearly was Master of the fearlings, and there was something being planned against the Guardians. And when the Guardians were threatened, naturally they rose to protect the threat against the children.

‘North? What now? We can’t just sit here and do nothing. He attacked Jack, and it’s an attack on us all.’ Bunny said. Sandy watched all of it silently with worried golden eyes. He drifted over to Jack, who had fallen silent, and put a tiny hand on his shoulder. Jack looked up at the kind little Sandman, and smiled. He always found comfort in Sandy, who understood – or at least he took his silence to be understanding – and Sandy never judged him. That was what he liked best of the little rounded man. Sandy nodded. There were no images, but he knew that he was asking Jack how he felt. Jack just shrugged and looked down again. Truthfully, he didn’t know what he was feeling. It was all a mess. His thoughts were muddled, his heart was heavy. He didn’t know if he felt more shocked, angry or sad.

The big Cossack sighed and shrugged. ‘I agree that we _should_ do something. But my belly tells me that something bad is coming, and any action may just make it worse…’ His big blue eyes were troubled and sad. Sad for Jack, and worry etched his face. The power of the fearlings was indeed fearsome, whether in open combat or in stealthy attacks – they were a force to be reckoned with. This was something the Guardians could not simply take on head on. The enemy in question was much to doubt as well. What exactly is Pitch doing? And _poor Jack_ … North sighed. The boy looked absolutely wrecked.

‘No.’ Jack said. His eyes were clear, though his face betrayed his pain. He stood up and looked at his family. ‘It will be worse either way we swing it. We have to find Pitch and stop whatever he’s doing, no matter what. We cannot let him turn to the children…’ Jack thought of how the fearlings were attacking at strategic locations around the world. His latest concern was Jamie. The last attack in Burgess had scared even him. He needed to make sure Jamie was safe. He could not let himself get soft on Pitch.

That dream was _long gone_.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Those damned Guardians… Those cursed Guardians…_ Pitch seethed in rage, pacing in his underground lair. The fearlings were agitated, sensing the anger boiling in their master. It was never a good sign when their master was angry. The red-eyed Fearling sat at the foot of his master’s throne, watching his movements and silently waiting for instruction.

He was heartbroken. He felt pain. This was worse than anything he had ever experienced, not the many defeats at the hands of the Guardians, when he had to crawl out of the dirt every time, not the feeling of people passing through him, not believed in. Not even when Jack had rejected him at the Arctic when he invited him to join him. Anything from before he had made that _connection_ with Jack, from before Jack had shown him more kindness and compassion then he had ever experienced in his life was comparable to the loss he felt right then.

_How could they… How **dare** they… How to salvage this… How? How..!_

All he could think about was how Jack had looked when he told him of his fearlings. It was a crumpled face of pain and horror. Horror and disgust… And pain. There was pain in his eyes. _Betrayal._ Pitch thought. Jack felt betrayed. He knew Jack would be sensitive to this; he was a gentle soul, something Pitch would have thought a weakness in the past life, but now endeared to him. All he could think about was the rage in Jack’s eyes, the hurt he had shown _him_ \- he never showed his hurt. He had _trusted_ him. And now he had destroyed that.

 _No!_ Pitch shut his eyes and clenched his teeth, pacing even faster up and down, wearing a path into the ground he paced on

Why? Why couldn’t he just make Jack _see?_ He had to save this. He needed Jack. He had never felt more alive. He had never felt more alone. Pitch had thought he knew loneliness, but _this…_ This was true loneliness. The loss…the pain… A friendship, Pitch realised, was not something you could easily fix. Once lost, it felt like the hurt in his heart was gripping him. It was grasping at his lungs and stealing his breath. It felt like something you didn’t know you had inside has been lost. And know, that it was not easily restored. Nor could it ever be…

 _I HATE THEM…._ Pitch spat. Those insufferable Guardians… _The world was WRONG!_ It had turned everything against him, even Jack. He needed to fix this…but how? He paced.

He needed first to make Jack see his way. _Yes…_ He needed to separate the Guardians and Jack. He needed to distance them and rip them apart, so that they could never poison and hurt him again. They were the ones who shook him, who made him doubt. Everything was _fine_ until their morals and ideals had clutched at Jack and pulled him away.

‘ _I do believe in them’_ Jack had said.

Pitch _hated_ them.

He ceased his pacing, and walked slowly and softly, calmly…to his throne and sat, head bent as his eyes glazed over. The fearlings looked up and approached their master. The rage was gone, the malice had returned. The red eyed leader stood and approached Pitch to rub his snout under his hand, which Pitch responded with soothing strokes.

If the Guardians thought he was a malicious and evil spirit, then **fine**. He would be the bad guy… He would show them what he was capable of, this time most important of all. _Yes…he would show them what true power and spite was._ This time he had purpose: **Jack….** He would not disappoint them. He never had.

‘Azazel…’ Pitch called.

The red eyed Fearling rumbled and growled, looking his master in the eye.

 _Master…._ The red eyed demon whispered, the fearlings rallying behind him, attentive and ready

_What is your will? What do you command?_

Pitch looked up, a crafty grin lighting his yellow eyes full of a wicked glint.

**_‘We have work to do…’_ **

 


	9. ...and the pieces are moving

The Guardians readied themselves for a fight. They did not know what to expect, whether it was a frontal assault, or a visit of a gloating Pitch, or more human victims. All they knew was that something big was going to happen. That much North could feel in his belly.

Jack was silent and depressed most of the time. He was as ready as he ever was, but he wasn’t his usually bubbly self. The Guardians missed the fun-loving mischievous boy who played tricks on other people just to spice things up, who hated being bored. This Jack was quiet, thoughtful and sedentary. He rarely flew anywhere anymore, not that they allowed him anywhere without a bodyguard, and he only did his part to spread and maintain winter to every continent.

Even little Jamie noticed the change. ‘Something big is coming isn’t it?’

Jack looked over at the boy he loved. His brown eyes were serious, but full of faith. ‘Yeah kid… But we’re ready’ Jack smiled his determined smile

‘Something else is upsetting you. You haven’t started any snowball fights lately and you always look like you’re thinking about something…’

‘Wow. Since when did you become so observant?’ Jack smirked, tousling Jamie’s hair, trying to distract him.

‘Since forever. How do you think I keep a lookout for Big Foot?’ Jamie laughed.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, it began. Fearlings were spotted all over the place, this time threatening children. This time it set a light to the Guardians anger and hate, threatening the children was low, and now they were angry. Children were being snatched from homes, sometimes the Guardians made it on time, sometimes they didn’t. But it was clear that these children were selecting in places that were close to the Guardians’ individual bases of power – a personal attack against them.

‘We can’t save them all together North. We have to split up’ Bunny said, fiddling expertly with his boomerangs in a way that might threaten to take someone’s head off. He was frustrated when a nightmare and fearling both worked together, the child being carried away by a dark stallion, while guarded by his yellow-eyed predator, which was quick, intelligent and ruthless. More than once, they had gotten hurt from the razor-sharp claws of the fearlings. Tooth was even scratched on her leg, but she barely used them in favour of her wings, and she put up a brave smile

Jack bandaged up her leg and smiled; ‘Now it’s your turn to be attended to.’ Tooth blushed as he gently and carefully wrapped the leg, and after he was done, put a hand on her knee to comfort her. He smiled when her face heated up, and how little Baby Tooth was chirping with jealousy at her mother’s attention from Jack.

Jack was anxious, as he worried that Jamie or his friends might be harmed. But fearlings never showed in Burgess. He buried all his failed hopes and his sombre depression. Now it was time to fight. _No more_. No more giving chances. He would never let Pitch take Jamie. He would never let anyone hurt his friends.

 

* * *

 

Pitch’s plan was unfolding flawlessly. It was excellent. The Guardians were splitting up one by one, their sentimentality to protect their precious children. _How quaint_.

First he came for Tooth. She was easily snatched up and taken away by the fearlings. How careless of the Guardians to leave their weakest member on her own with only her little faeries. Ah… But then, they had a lot on their mind…which was exactly what Pitch had intended. He would not waste anytime gloating to them. No showmanship or tricks, just pure strategy. This time, it was pure war.

They had tried to stick close together after the loss of their member, but it was easy to pick them off one-by-one. It was almost pathetic, Pitch sneered. Next came Santa Claus, he only had his pathetic swords. They were no match for the sheer ferocity of the fearlings, who were utterly merciless. Tearing down the Cossack and dragging him down into the darkness. His twin swords would make a fine specimen on his wall. _Two down_.

The Easter Bunny was particularly challenging and his combat experience was a treat for the fearlings, who ruthlessly chased him down, like hunting dogs on the scent of a lone rabbit prey. They ripped at his furry legs and dragged him away. _Three down._ Pitch picked up his boomerangs and toyed with them, throwing them to the fearlings that they might amuse themselves with them.

Sandy and Jack rallied with each other, utterly cornered. Both of them were feeling isolated and vulnerable. They had been so easily picked off; they had seen the ruthless and intelligent way the fearlings hunted. They slowly stalked their prey then had worked to separate them. This time however, it felt different. The fearlings did not have a mission the Guardians had to prevent. This time, they _were_ the mission. And the fearlings loved to hunt.

This time Jack was determined not to lose another friend. He would _never_ let Pitch kill Sandy again. The two stood back to back, surrounded by fearlings. Jack wasn’t sure if the standing order not to harm him still stood, but he didn’t want to risk separating himself from Sandy to test that theory. They stood, surrounded, the third time they had experienced this stalemated situation. Jack was beginning to feel a creeping sense of dread. This time, no North or Bunny would be coming to their aid if they failed. Jack refused to let his guard down, always minding Sandy as he whipped and slashed at approaching fearlings.

A huge fearling reared up on his legs, and swiped at Sandy, making him step back. Jack saw as a fearling leaped, about to take him with his massive claws, but Jack put an arm around him and brought the round man behind his back to shield him, preventing the fearling from capturing him. Jack kept his arm around Sandy and placed him at his back, keeping his staff up to keep the fearlings at bay

Just then a fearling grabbed Sandy by the ankle; the silent Guardian did not even make a cry as he was dragged off balance. Jack whirled and tried to save Sandy, swiping with his staff, but the fearlings covered each other, as the creature dragged Sandy off by his leg.

 _‘NOOO!’_ Jack cried. The fearlings joined up, blocking Sandy from view and growled at Jack. He was all alone now.

 

* * *

 

 _At last, the final Guardian_. Pitch watched as the fearlings chained Sandy’s hands in iron, black sand restraining his arms and legs. They were all kept in individual cells, but they were calling to each other, trying to comfort. Like cornered rats, they were finally contained, and Jack was all alone. But Pitch would not have him alone for long, he would never be alone.

He knew he couldn’t kill them. Jack would be broken and furious, he would never forgive Pitch. He would have them trapped here in the darkness, buried so deep no light would ever shine on their faces ever again. Pitch was patient and calculative, he would wait… He would sever that connection Jack had with them… He would never allow the Guardians to hurt Jack again.

When the fearlings finally came for Jack, he didn’t run and he didn’t hide. He fought till he was exhausted, knowing that they were limited in their order not to hurt him, when none of them even used their claws or fangs the way he had seen them being used on his friends. For what seemed like hours, he kept them all at bay, blasting dozens with ice and smashing them apart. He began to grow weary, his feet were sore and his head was muddled.

 _This can’t be the end…_ Jack despaired. _No._ Jack steeled himself to go down fighting.

He felt his strength fading with every swing of his staff. He felt his body slowing and the fearlings growing bolder in approaching him when they felt him falter. With a final yell, he slammed his staff into the ground, sending a huge blast of white ice in every direction, pulverising the fearlings surrounding him. But he knew it wasn’t enough. More of them were already closing in, filling the ranks of their fallen comrades and stepping over the shards of shattered ice. It was hopeless.

At least he would get to his friends again… At least Jamie was okay. Jack sighed… Finally, he sank to his knees, barely conscious, as the fearlings closed in, darkness drowning him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHA XD
> 
> Sorry for slow updates. i have been vegetating for months, i know, but i have awoken....partially.
> 
> I wanted to show you guys how Pitch felt, and what their argument was. And all of it is sometimes like how we experience things. Like how we want to be like other people, and try to behave like them, and then it just backfires, and we end up being marginalised because they think we are ‘weird’. Well at least, that’s just me. Most of my life I’m a western person living in an Asian society.  
> And also, whatever feelings of love Pitch has for Jack; you can take of it anyway you want to see it. For the purposes of this fic, it’s meant to be pure platonic love and friendship. But if you want to see it as Pitch being in love or a potential smutty thing, it’s up to you. Open interpretation


	10. Love and Hate

Pitch glided into the prison, gazing over the occupants in his cells. It was dark and damp and cold, the cells dirty and the sound of fearlings growling constantly and the drip of moisture sounded in the Guardians’ ears. The cells were a curved row of bars, facing inwards so that one could stand in the centre and be able to view all the cells’ occupants and the room containing them from a central position. Azazel, nuzzled and nudged Pitch’s hand affectionately as he followed his master’s footsteps, examining his loot.

Each Guardian had a cell to him/herself, with nothing in it but stone walls, dirt and filthy straw twigs to comfort them. Sandy had it worst; with iron clamping his hands, and black sand binding his arms and legs. The chains were long enough so he could sit up, but otherwise restricted his movements. The constant shifting of the dark tendrils of sand writhed and tightened constantly around his wrists and ankles, its darkness and aura emanating cold death seemed to affect him, sapping his strength. Pitch would not have _this_ Guardian strong enough to overpower his black sand. All of them were weak and injured, and defenceless, just the way he wanted. But first, he needed something from the Sandman

‘Sanderson.’ Pitch called. The Guardians looked up and tried to look over at Sandy’s cell. The silent golden man looked up at Pitch, anger in his eyes. Pitch gazed back coolly and stepped through the bars, like a shadow passing over them

‘I need your sand.’

‘What?’ Bunny said, his voice echoing off the walls. ‘What kind of question is that? What’re you going to do with it?’

‘That is none of your concern isn’t it rabbit?’ Pitch said; his tone grating with raw irritation. The fearlings responded by slamming Bunny back against the walls, snarling at him fiercely, forcing him further back into his cell.

Pitch bent down and held one of Sandy’s manacled fists, and looked him in the eyes. ‘Unless you don’t want me ripping the sand directly from your body, you will give some of it to me _now.’_ Pitch said. His voice was a whisper of malice.

Sandy glared at Pitch, his eyes defiant, until the largest fearling, Azazel snarled and with a massive swipe, slashed at Sandy. Sandy’s eyes widened and winced in pain, not crying out, and dipped his head weakly, sand from his body scattering over the floor, decorating the rough stones with golden grains.

‘Sandy!’ North called, having seen the attack, and started banging on the bars. ‘Pitch you stop that now!’ Several fearlings approached him and swiped him backwards against the wall. They growled and snarled at the Russian, saliva dripping of their teeth as they bared their fangs at the Guardians. The beast-like sentries closed in, guttural warnings reverberating in their dark throats, scaring them away from the bars of their cells.

‘North!’ Tooth called, but she dared not speak more, for she could see that Pitch was very annoyed by them. The distinct hate that he had always had was somehow greater than before. She could see him wear it on his face with some restraint, but this hatred was different. If looks could kill, Pitch’s topaz eyes would sear into their souls. But his anger stretching thin as it is, was kept at bay by something. Something he needed? Or something he lacked? What was Pitch’s goal? And the sand? She did not want more harm to come to her friends. But Tooth worried; for Sandy’s immediate threat, for Jack – who was missing – Pitch’s apparent hidden agenda.

Pitch reached down and pulled Sandy’s chin up to tilt his head to look at him. Sandy was weakened, but looked back at him steadily. A moment of silent understanding passed between the two spirits, dark and gold, one; sleepless nights, the other a balm in sleep. Resigned, Sandy let out a stream of golden shimmering dream sand. It seeped down out of the manacles and into a small jar which was plain and empty, which Pitch held in his hand

The jar slowly began to fill up and glow with golden shine. When it was full, Pitch fastened the lid and stood up, turning to leave. Sandy suddenly used his manacled fists and grasped unto Pitch’s leg with such strength Pitch was surprised the Sandman still possessed in his pathetic state. His golden glow was diffused and his sand matted. But his gaze piercing; he wanted to know what Pitch had done with Jack. He was the last to see him, the last to see him alive. He feared the worst, knowing that Jack was no match for the entire force of fearlings on his own. Pitch looked at the small man lazily as Azazel snarled and backhanded Sandy.

‘Stop it! He already gave you what you wanted!’ Tooth cried, mindful of her fearling handlers who were watching her closely. Her eyes clamped shut, as she blinked back tears. She couldn’t bear it, how cruel Pitch was to Sandy. Her cheeks stained with the trails of dried tears she had already shed, she held onto the bars with all her might as she willed Sandy to be alright.

‘Oh I’m just putting him back in his place…’ Pitch turned, his eyes expressionless and blank, as he examined and shook the jar of golden dream sand. It gave off a light golden glow of good dreams, shining particular brightly in the dark cavern which was the Guardians’ prison.

‘What are you going to do with that Pitch? What have you done with Jack?’ Tooth asked, glaring at Pitch.

Pitch stopped, hearing Jack’s name on her lips. He had planned to ignore his little trophies, but now he could not ignore her question. He turned and his face was rolling thunder, stunning Tooth. She had never seen such hate. _His eyes –_ Tooth noticed, were burning like yellow flames. ‘I’m not going to hurt Jack. Oh no… It is _you_ , who should be worrying about yourselves. Jack is already swimming in fear; I can feel it even from here. And as of now, you should thank the moon to be so lucky that now I don’t particularly feel very malicious. And you should thank Jack for his friendship and association with _you_ , that you are even still alive…’

Finished, Pitch turned and vanished into shadow

 

* * *

Jack didn’t want to wake up. He didn’t want this reality. It was all wrong. He felt so alone. And he was afraid. He was afraid but not for himself, it was for his friends. The last he saw of Sandy was him being dragged away by the fangs of a fearling, disappearing into the pack like he was about to be devoured. His fear had increased, each time a Guardian was captured. His grief was palpable, and every passing second his fear for them rose, and his loneliness deepened.

He had been so angry at Pitch, when Pitch had come to see him in his cell. It was a small room, with bars cutting it in half, and Jack was being held there, smooth stone walls and it was filled with snow to keep the place cool and for him to be comfortable. But he had not wanted comfort. He wanted his friends

He had yelled and screamed at Pitch, who only tried to whisper to him, trying to calm him down. The soft voice of that wretched Pitch, fanned the flames of his hate even more. Jack felt like that soft voice could seep into his skin and break him from the inside out… He hated it. He had kicked and screamed for Sandy, Bunny, North and Tooth, and struggled against Pitch’s massive grip. Somehow the Nightmare King was taller, his chest more muscular and his arms possessed greater strength than before. He kicked and punched, trying to rip free from Pitch’s hold

‘Let go of me…!’ Jack gasped. ‘LET ME GO!’ Jack screamed, squirming in Pitch’s massive grip, which only seemed to be getting tighter each time. The iron-like manacles of Pitch’s hands were wrapped tightly around his wrists. The wall of flesh behind him, and the arms around his were too warm, too dark, it terrified him. _It was closing him in, surrounding him, trapping him_. Jack’s terror escalated, and his breath came in gasps of pain. He tried wrenching his arms away, but it only pulled him closer to Pitch. He tried blasting all the ice he could around him, but it only built a blizzard that might as well have fanned Pitch’s face with all the strength he was holding Jack.

Jack screamed in panic, as Pitch’s thick arms - how could they have gotten bigger?  - wrapped around his torso, crossing his hands in front of him and he could _feel_ Pitch’s breath on his neck. The heat was _all around him_.

‘NOOO!’ Jack yelled at the top of his lungs, feeling himself utterly powerless and trapped.

Pitch tried to calm him, but it only had served to panic the boy even more. He was kicking and hurting himself, and he only tried to stop that. He tried to soothe him, but he only struggled, flinching away from his touch, disgusted by it.

Jack had yelled and screamed until his voice was hoarse. His legs gave out, and he collapsed unto Pitch’s lap, unable to even care that he was being held in the warm grasp of the Nightmare King. He had exhausted himself physically and mentally, utterly drained emotionally, he had shed tears in his rage and desperation. His fear had only made Pitch stronger, the longer his skin held Jack’s arms, wrists, the stronger the fear, and the more potent the emotion flowed into Pitch.

Despite the strength he gained, Pitch felt emptier; every cry Jack had made, every blow he tried to give and every shout he made only weighed Pitch’s heart. It saddened him that Jack was so afraid; he did not want Jack to be afraid, he did not want him to be afraid of anything, especially not him.

Pitch held the weeping and hiccupping boy in his arms, stroking his hair and soothing and quieting him as Jack finally felt himself passing out from exhaustion. His arms lost their resistance and his head sagged. ‘ _Shh_ … It’s all right now… You’re safe here. Nothing will ever hurt you… I promise you.’ Pitch had whispered. Jack was too far gone in misery and anguish to even care anymore. His eyes blinked tiredly through the haze of painful tears. They finally slid shut, Jack finding himself slip into a dull sleep.

Pitch finally had Jack with him now, finally, he had him.

_Finally… He’s mine._

He would never let anything happen to him. _And he would never let him go…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end?


End file.
